scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Velma Dinkley
This article is about the original incarnation of Velma Dinkley. For other incarnations, see Velma Dinkley (disambiguation). : | actor= Kate Micucci (for previous actors, see below) }} '''Velma Dinkley' : , season 1, episode 1. is the bespectacled resident genius of Mystery Inc., often being the one to decipher the clues and solve the crimes. Physical appearance Velma is a Caucasian teenaged female, with chin-length auburn hair and freckles. She is somewhat obscured by her fashion choices, wearing a baggy, thick turtlenecked orange sweater, with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Velma may have slightly wider waist than the thinner framed Daphne Blake, but this may be in small part to her sweater, which makes her look somewhat heavyset. Her facial shape is also more circular/square compared to the ovular shape Daphne, as teenagers. This is topped off by her thick-framed, square glasses. Personality She has a fascination with mysteries (her younger sister Madelyn said that she was "born with a mystery book in her hand". , direct-to-video film 14. At times she can be competitive with other people who are very intelligent like she is, such as Verona Dempsey. : , season 3, episode 1. She is sharp-witted and sometimes sarcastic, not lost on others. , direct-to-video film 24. She also seems to love secrecy, and has a bit of slyness in her character, as she was the only gang member to actually perpetrate a hoax, albeit for a noble reason, as she was helping Omar Karam protect Cleopatra's riches. , direct-to-video film 9. In the same case, she was also overly-caring of the gang, as she wanted to protect them from harm's way, despite everything they've been through. When she found some unappetizing chicken at the Addams Family mansion, she said "it's time to start my diet." While this may be an excuse, the phrasing "my" rather than "a" implies that she may diet regularly, perhaps self-conscious of her weight. : Wednesday is Missing, season 1, episode 3. She loses her glasses on a regular basis, immediately claiming "My glasses. I can't find my glasses" or "I can't see without my glasses," before hitting the floor to crawl around until she finds them. She is a very serious skeptic, and has a philosophy that they're always a rational explanation (and admits that it's kinda boring). She conquered her extreme phobia of clowns during the Menacing Metallic Clown case.WNSD: A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown She also thinks herself as pure of heart and got annoyed that no one kidnaps her during the Valdronya case. She can also identify fake jewels by looking at them, having dealt with a variety of monster jewel thieves for years. Skills and abilities ;Mental Velma knows Morse Code, which she claims to have learned in Girl Scouts. ;Physical As a young child, she knew martial arts. She has above-average grip and core strength, as in a sea episode she was able to dangle on a very wide pipe (bigger objects are more difficult to grip than smaller diameter bars) and hold her legs out straight in front of her (90 degree bend in hips) to avoid hitting a monster as it ran past her through a doorway. Velma is also incredibly strong in her shoulder overhead pressing muscles (trapezius, deltoids). She was able to simultaneously life two female wrestlers (who tend to be heavier than normal women due to the extra muscle) and throw them through the air above her head level, one per hand. She claimed the move was called the "Flying Dinkley".WNSD: Wrestle Maniacs History Animated history Appearances * Velma's filmography Apocryphal Comic history Novel history Video game history Family and relatives :For a complete list of Velma's family, look here. For other relatives, look here. Romantic interests * Beau Neville: A detective investigating the Moonscar Island disappearances. Initially, he and Velma very much disliked each other, but by the end of their stay, they seemed to be getting along very well, especially when he said that he wanted to write detective novels. Although she made it clear that it was detective novels she liked, and not a particular detective himself. (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) * Ben Ravencroft: An author famous for horror stories. He initially appeared kind and a bit shy, and he and Velma may have developed feelings for each other. But once she saw the greedy, cruel, power-hungry person he was, she became genuinely angry and did everything she could to stop him. ( ) * Chip Hernandez, Jr.: A vain actor. (WNSD: Lights! Camera! Mayhem!) * Gibby Norton: A lab partner from science camp. (WNSD: The Fast and the Wormious, Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman, Go West, Young Scoob) * Jamison Steven Ripley: Another actor wrapped up in the medieval TV character he once played. (WNSD: Large Dragon at Large) * George: The local mailman in Coolsville, who had a crush on Velma. (WNSD: A Scooby-Doo Valentine) * Guy L'Avorton: A French movie star. (WNSD: Ready to Scare) * Ranger Knudsen: A ranger. (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare) * Winsor: A crooked palaeontologist, who she forgave as she genuinely liked him. (He was essentially a male version of Velma.) ( ) Occupation * Junior detectives-for-hire: When the gang was in their preadolescence, they worked out of a clubhouse, calling themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and charged a minimal fee for their services in solving the mysteries in their hometown of Coolsville. ( ) * Movie extra: The gang was given parts as extras in Sandy Duncan's film, after solving the case at Mammoth Studios. (TNSDMovies: Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde) * Carnival owner: Scooby, along with the rest of the gang, was given a share of Dick Van Dyke's carnival, after saving it from going under. (TNSDMovies: The Haunted Carnival) * Assistant research scientist: The first time Mystery Inc. broke up, she put her I.Q. to the test by becoming an assistant research scientist at NASA. ( : Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo, A Night Louse at the White House) * Bookshop proprietor: The second time Mystery Inc. broke up, she opened up a mystery-themed bookshop. When the gang reunited for tour in Louisiana, she apparently still owned it, but inevitably the gang took up all of her time, and she likely sold it as it was never mentioned again. (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) Behind-the-scenes Velma was inspired by Zelda Gilroy (played by Sheila James) on the early 1960's sitcom The Many Lives of Dobie Gillis.Evanier, Mark (June 10, 2002). Shaggy Dog Story". Retrieved March 28, 2018. Although the characters are quite different, in that Zelda would scheme to get the Dobie (the Fred type), instead of the hippy, being Maynard. In the unrelated Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Velma was very interested in Shaggy. Original voice actress, Nicole Jaffe, adlibbed the catchphrase, "Jinkies."Ryan, Patrick (September 3, 2019). "'Scooby-Doo' at 50: Cast, creative team reflect on celebrity guests, origins of 'Jinkies!'". USA Today. Retrieved October 21, 2019. Voices of Velma Nicole Jaffe was the original voice of Velma, and portrayed the character in both Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-72) and The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-74). Jaffe married and retired from acting in 1974, and when Scooby-Doo resumed production in 1976, Patricia Stevens was brought in as Jaffe's replacement. Stevens was replaced by Marla Frumkin mid-way through the 1979-80 season of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980). Frumkin voiced the character in four more episodes of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo before Velma was dropped from the series. Velma later returned as a semi regular character in four episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, with Frumkin again voicing the character. Christina Lange voiced preadolescent Velma in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo from 1988 to 1991, and B.J. Ward voiced the character in several direct-to-video films from 1997 until 2002. Mindy Cohn, formerly a lead actress on the 1980s TV sitcom The Facts of Life has voiced Velma in What's New, Scooby-Doo? from 2002-2006 and direct-to-video films from 2004 to 2015; with the exception of two direct-to-video films in 2003 in which Jaffe returned to voice Velma. In the DTV her singing voice is provided by Bets Malone in the song, Done With Monsters and its reprise. Since 2016, Kate Micucci has voiced Velma in the continuing direct-to-video film series. In other languages Notes/trivia * The junior-high school aged, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo version of Velma was animated with a rapid walk similar to that of Marvin the Martian. She was also drawn with glasses somewhat as large as her head. This younger Velma always carried a suitcase with her (compact size) that holds a very advanced computer. * In the Johnny Bravo episode, Bravo Dooby-Doo, the Scooby-Doo cast meet Johnny, with Velma briefly developing a crush on him, but changed her mind by the episode's end. Also in Bravo Dooby-Doo, homage is paid to Velma's catchphrase, "Jinkies!" When Johnny and the gang are being chased by the evil gardener, Johnny exclaims, "Jinkies," then wonders, "Jinkies... Jinkies. Hey, isn't that a breakfast cereal or something?". He also paraphrases another catch phrase, when, after a collision, both Velma's and Johnny's glasses are knocked off. As they search around for them, Velma says her signature phrase, "My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" while Johnny laments, "My glasses! I can't be seen without my glasses!" * What's New, Scooby-Doo? tried to add interests and phobias that were neither mentioned before or after the series aired: * Velma is a huge a fan of ice hockey, knowing most of the game strategies (she discusses a few of them with Brett Hull). She even gets to play for the United States team in the finals.WNSD: Diamonds Are a Ghoul's Best Friend * She is the only member of Mystery Inc. to be the monster during a case, albeit for a noble reason. * Velma's redesign in Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, is based on Linda Cardellini's portrayal in and . * A goat villager from the Animal Crossing franchise shares Velma's name and appearance. Gallery Artwork Littlevelma2.jpg|Velma from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. ClassicVelma.png| Velma1.jpg| Original_Velma.jpg| Velma_in_her_swimsuit_(Camp_Scare).png|Velma out of her trademark sweater. Toys Velma Wacky Wobbler.jpg|Wacky Wobbler Bobble Head by Funko. Velma Dorbz.jpg|Dorbz by Funko. Velma Funko Pop!.jpg|Pop! by Funko. See also: LEGO. See also * Velma Dinkley/animated history * Biographical account of comic appearances * Biographical account of novel appearances * Biographical account video game appearances * Categorised gallery * Velma Dinkley loses her glasses - a complete list of Velma's losing her glasses. * Scooby-Doo and Velma Dinkley * Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley * Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley References Category:Businesspeople Category:Coolsville citizens Category:Culprits Category:Dinkleys Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Scientists Category:Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:Suspects